


Figure Eights and Confessions

by RoseusJaeger



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ash in Japan with Eiji, BananaValentine2019, Breakfast in Bed, Fluff, Gifts, Ice Skating, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseusJaeger/pseuds/RoseusJaeger
Summary: On Valentine's Day, Ash is surprised when Eiji presents him with his gift; a gift certificate for two at the ice rink.





	Figure Eights and Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Banana Fish Valentine's Day Exchange gift for songbirdrimi on Twitter. Their prompt was just for fluff in general so I came up with this! My twitter is @RoseusJaeger and my tumblr is @roseusjaeger if anyone is interested!

Ash has lived in Japan for two years now and he still can't believe he's this lucky to have the love of his life.

 

What woke Ash wasn't the sun shining through the apartment windows or the rustling of Eiji throughout their home; It was the smell of something so delicious and divine. His eyes flutter open and he makes a noise of contentment as he sits up to see where the smell is coming from. To his surprise, it's on a tray at the end of his and Eiji's bed. Ash runs a hand through his hair before leaning to pull the tray close so he can examine it.

 

On the tray is a plate of chocolate chip pancakes, four thick strips of bacon, scrambled eggs, and a glass of orange juice. The detail that makes Ash's heart flutter is that Eiji piped chocolate frosting to say in English on the pancakes, “Happy Valentine's Day, Ash”.

 

Ash can't stop the smile on his face. Last Valentine's Day, Eiji and himself settled for take-out food and cuddling on the couch (which dissolved into kissing each other breathless) but this year they agreed to put more effort into Valentine's Day. It became a competition between them to see who is the more thoughtful gifter.

 

Eiji is winning so far because breakfast in bed is a pretty awesome and thoughtful gift. However, Ash thinks he'll win this with the restaurant he got them reservations for a month ago. It's one of those fancy places that charges 5,000 yen a plate of food and has a 'lovers' private table. Of course, he's not going to tell Eiji he spent 10,000 yen just to reserve their places for the restaurant on Valentine's day. All he's going to do is tell Eiji to do is put on his best attire and surprise him by showing up at the place... and he plans to propose. They can't get married legally yet but he wants to vow to be with Eiji forever. He wants to give him a ring and make it official.

 

Just as Ash starts to dig into his food, Eiji comes in with his own tray of food to join him. Eiji is a little surprised to see him awake and greets, “Good morning.”

 

“Good morning, Eiji. Thank you for breakfast.” Ash says this before stuffing his face full of pancake.

 

Eiji chuckles and says, “It's more a gift for both of us; The breakfast, that is.”

 

“You're a good cook, Eiji.” He pauses to eat another bite then continues, “Makes me hope you like the gift I have planned.”

 

Eiji chuckles nervously and that makes Ash look up at him. Eiji won't meet his eyes as he confesses, “Um, I haven't given you the full gift yet. This gift is a two-part one.”

 

Ash watches curiously as Eiji pulls out an envelope from his hoodie pocket. Ash got that hoodie for Eiji when they took a trip to Akihabara. It has an anime girl on it from a romance anime Eiji started watching. Ash watches Eiji open the envelope and pull out two postcards. Well, they look like postcards but when Ash takes them from Eiji's hand, they have a scene of people skating on an ice rink and it says it's two gift certificates for the local ice rink for two people to have a two-hour session on the ice.

 

Ash blinks and Eiji explains, “You said back in New York that you never got to go ice skating. I wanted to fix that by having us go together... Is that okay? Or did you have any other plans for today?”

 

Realizing he should be honest, he confesses, “I... planned for us to go to a fancy dinner at eight o'clock tonight.”

 

Eiji blinks and surprise and asks, “Where at?”

 

Ash says the name of the place and Eiji covers his mouth to keep from gasping. It takes Eiji a moment to recover but he sputters, “That place costs a lot of money just to get a reservation! You can't be serious.”

 

Giving a weak smile, Ash says, “Well, I wanted us to get all fancy to eat like kings for a day. In my opinion, your gifts so far have been more thoughtful though.”

 

Ash doesn't stop Eiji from hugging him, relaxing at his boyfriend's touch. Ash says, “I have a surprise for you at dinner... but we can start the day off by going ice skating, can't we?”

 

Eiji has the sweetest smile as he agrees, “I would love that. I just want to spend the day with you before we have to go back to work.”

 

“So, we'll head to the rink about an hour after we eat?”

 

Eiji replies, “Of course.”

 

After that, the two eat quietly with each other. Now, Ash is rethinking his proposal plans. Maybe he should wait until after Valentine's day but at the same time, he wants to make the day special by giving the most special gift he can; His everlasting love.   
  


Ash decides he'll take the ring he has for Eiji with him to the ice rink to think on it. Hell, if the timing is right, he might just propose at the ice rink. Nervous as all hell, Ash doesn't let Eiji see how conflicted he is. He doesn't want him to be concerned so they can enjoy the day together.

 

…

 

Eiji drives them to the ice rink. The car was a gift from Eiji's parents, claiming it was for them to be more independent. Ash suspects it was more that Eiji's parents were tired of driving them places and wanted them to take care of themselves. That was why they moved out of Eiji's childhood home in the first place; They wanted their own space and to be by themselves. Sometimes they visit Eiji's family to have dinner together or Ash helps Eiji's sister with school work. It's nice. Ash feels loved by Eiji's family even though they were cautious of him at first from knowing his past.

 

In the car, Ash has no idea how this conversation started but they're discussing the time when they were in New York together. Eiji remembers, “I was shot... I could have died, huh?”

 

“... Yeah, you almost did.” Ash is a bit uncomfortable but he has learned that happens sometimes. His therapist he sees once a month always tells him that people must go through uncomfortable things in life. Even though Ash has had more than enough of his fair share of uncomfortable, he's willing to discuss it with Eiji if it helps them move forward in their lives.

 

“Ash, you know how Sing sometimes calls us or messages me on social media?” Ash nods, knowing they're in contact. Eiji continues, “Well, he says that he and Yut-Lung are coexisting now. They're working together instead of against each other. That's a relief, I guess. It makes things peaceful... Lao apparently regrets stabbing you. At least, that's what Sing says.”

 

“At least someone saved me before I bled out in the library,” comments Ash. Ash survived against all odds. He's lucky the librarian realized something was wrong and called emergency services. He should have died but he didn't. Perhaps it was his will to live to see Eiji again or maybe some divine intervention took place but Ash is alive and oddly grateful for it despite everything that has happened to him.

 

Eiji chuckles at Ash's comment and asks, “Is there anyone still alive that you miss back in New York? Perhaps... we can visit sometime.”

 

Ash sighs at that and answers, “I guess I miss Max. He was cool, I suppose.”

 

“You don't miss Sing?” Eiji jokes.

 

“He considered me a rival, Eiji. I would be a threat to him if I returned to New York.” Ash is blunt. Sing is the boss of Chinatown, even putting Yut-Lung under him. Ash is one of the only people who could stand a chance to him and Ash doesn't want to ever return to that life.

 

Eiji snorts and adds, “You say that but you've changed since then. You're not the gang boss that everyone fears anymore. You literally work as customer service representative at a retail store now. The worst bite you have to yourself anymore is telling off some angry lady she can't return an item she broke.”

 

Ash smiles and almost laughs at that. Eiji isn't wrong. The worst he has dealt with while working at the retail store is chasing down shoplifters so the police can take them away. He's not as much the hardened criminal he once was.

 

It's quiet in the car for awhile before Eiji says, “Blanca called me the other day.”

 

Ash perks up and asks, “What about?”

 

“He wanted me to tell you he fell in love with a woman while in the Caribbean. They're expecting a boy... He wanted me to tell you his name will be Aslan.” Eiji has a softness in his voice telling Ash that. Ash will admit that his heart has a weird ache hearing that. It's an honor to have someone name their kid after you.

 

Ash has a soft smile before replying, “That's wonderful. Next time you talk to Blanca, tell him I hope he's doing well.”

 

When they get to the rink, parking the car in the crowded parking lot, there are a lot of couples and families already on the ice. There's a DJ booth playing J-Pop and top 100 hits from the radio in Japan. The next skating session is in thirty minutes so Ash and Eiji have time to lounge around after they exchange their gift certificates for red paper wristbands marked with the time their skating session is. The seating area beside the rink has heaters so bystanders don't get cold while waiting to get on the ice. Sitting across from each other at a table, Eiji and Ash bask in the warmth of one of the heaters.

 

Eiji is looking around while Ash is in bliss at the warmth of the heater. Eiji comments, “They have a concession stand and a bar. Wow, didn't think they would serve alcohol at a family venue...”

 

“Obviously, they won't let you get drunk. They probably cut you off after two drinks, Eiji.” Ash reasons.

 

Eiji hums and asks, “You want hot chocolate? Or a hot dog? Maybe a big cookie?”

 

Ash opens his eyes to lock with Eiji's before replying, “Sure. Do they have nachos?”

 

Eiji turns towards the concession stand to squint at the menu through the crowd of people. He hums until he confirms, “They do!”

 

“Then let's share some.”

 

Both men get up and go together to order the nachos. Ash specifically asks in accented Japanese to the employee if the cheese is spicy. The employee says it isn't but Ash is dubious because he knows Eiji can't handle spices well. They pay 400 yen for the nachos and it takes about two minutes for them to be ready.

 

Once they're back at the table with the nachos, Eiji takes a bite of one chip with cheese and makes the comment, “It's got a bit of a kick but I can tolerate it.”

 

Ash tries it too and makes an annoyed noise before muttering, “I said no spice...”

 

The nachos are enough to make sure both men aren't hungry while skating. When the ice is being resurfaced, Ash and Eiji get their skates. Ash has trouble tying the laces of the black figure skating boots (he refused to take a pair of the hockey skates because of how clunky them seemed and Eiji got a pair of figure skating boots as well) so Eiji got in front of Ash and leaned down to tie them. Ash blushes a bit because he feels a little bit like a little kid needing help from his parent.

 

Once Eiji tightens the laces and makes sure they're comfortable for Ash, he smiles and goes back to making sure his own skates are on right. Ash tests walking in the skates on the slightly padded floor and has the realization that this is really going to suck. He can barely walk on the padded floor; How the fuck is he going to actually skate on the ice?

 

Eiji seems to sense Ash's trepidation and says, “When you're on the ice, you need a slight bend of your knees and the stress is going to be in your ankles. It's like rollerblading!”

 

“I only rollerbladed once when I was six and fell on my ass like a dozen times. Never did it again...”

 

Eiji pouts at that and holds his hand before replying, “Then you can lean on me and we'll help each other. You've never ice skated before but I'll help you get the hang of it.” When Eiji gives him a smile, he returns one back.

 

Soon, the ice is ready for the new session of people. Ash practices walking in the skates while other people actually get on the ice. Eiji waits by the rink side until Ash is ready to go with him. When Eiji isn't looking, Ash makes sure the ring box is still in his pocket. It is, to Ash's relief but also his despair. He's now even more nervous. It's either propose on the ice or at dinner later... and he's leaning towards at dinner.

 

Taking a deep breath to calm down, he joins Eiji and they take each other's hands before stepping out on the ice. While Eiji manages to keep his balance, Ash has to let go of Eiji's hand because he starts to flail. Eiji watches with wide eyes as Ash flails to the point he has to cling to the rink wall to keep from falling. He's very shaky and is struggling to stay up.

 

Eiji tries to remind him, “Soft knees... center your core differently and keep your back a bit straighter.”

 

“I'm trying, Eiji.” Ash almost falls to his knees again but eventually gets to the point he can stand. Eiji carefully skates to hold Ash's elbow as he experimentally tries to skate. It makes his legs ache and he's shaky. Oh God, why did Eiji choose this as a good date idea?

 

It takes a lot of guidance and about three songs pass before Ash starts to get the hang of it. Eventually, they get to the point where they can hold hands and skate in circles close to the rink wall. Other skaters of different skill levels pass by. Eiji and Ash marvel as one of the rink employees skates in the middle of the ice in a step pattern and finishes it with a spin.

 

Ash jokes, “Maybe in my next life, I'll be a figure skater.”

 

Eiji snorts and says, “Sure you will, Ash.”

 

For the first forty-five minutes, they don't talk much other than off-hand comments. There's a few moments when either of them flail when they lose their balance but they catch each other most of the time. Ash has fallen on his ass four times. Eiji has fallen twice and one of those times was because Ash took him down with him.

 

At the hour mark, the man at the DJ Booth gets on the intercom to announce, “The next song is dedicated to all the couples out there on this Valentine's day. Please enjoy!”

 

When the song comes on, Eiji blushes and Ash smirks. Through the speakers, the singing voices of Diana Ross and Lionel Richie are singing “Endless Love” and all the couples on the ice seem to get closer. Ash sees Eiji still has a blush and teases him, “It's just like in that Adam Sandler movie.”

 

Eiji gives him a look that's sharp like a dagger and complains, “Don't tease me.” The joke between them is that Eiji hates Adam Sandler movies (he thinks Adam Sandler isn't funny in any way) but the song is really romantic and Ash wanted to break the tension. Eiji isn't as irritated for long because he clings to Ash's arm while they skate, soaking in the romantic moment. Ash feels his heart flutter at the closeness and enjoys Eiji's touch. Ash hums the song playing, feeling his own cheeks warm up from the moment. So far, Eiji is winning still at romantic ideas on Valentine's day. It makes Ash really consider taking out the ring from his hoodie pocket and proposing to Eiji out in the middle of the rink in front of everyone.

 

At least until Eiji confesses, “I know about the ring, Ash...”

 

Ash almost falls because the statement surprises himself so much he loses his balance. Eiji saves him from falling but that doesn't stop the shocked expression he has when he and Eiji's eyes meet. The two of them have to stop along the rink wall to address this. Ash is baffled on how the hell Eiji knows about the ring. Ash hid the ring in his dresser in a coat pocket of a jacket he brought back from New York... a dresser that Eiji had said in the past he would stay out of.

 

Ash feels a little bit of anger at having his privacy invaded at first until Eiji continues, “I caught you taking it out of your dresser to look at it once... I figured you were waiting for the right time to propose but after today, I couldn't take keeping that a secret from you anymore.” Eiji has a guilty look and Ash calms a bit. Eiji had given him space to be able to propose but with the romantic song and it being Valentine's day, he can understand why Eiji wouldn't be able to keep it in anymore.

 

The song ends and Ash calmly says, “... I was going to propose at dinner tonight. But, I've been wondering if I should propose right now for the entire time we've been skating.”

 

Eiji's eyes almost sparkle as he meets Ash's. He asks, “Really?”

 

Ash nods with a smile before asking, “Is it alright if I wait until dinner to give you the ring? That's... assuming you'll marry me, right?”

 

Eiji's face turns to one of stunned happiness to tears from how joyful he is. Eiji hugs him so hard that they both fall to the ice. Ash holds him for awhile before an ice rink employee breaks them apart when they start kissing while laying on the ice.

 

…

 

After ice skating, both Ash and Eiji feel like they have jelly legs and are exhausted from how much effort it takes to stay upright on the ice. They both have to take a shower when they get home. Eiji took a shower first so when Ash comes out from his show, he's not surprised to find Eiji on their bed in his bathrobe and playing with the ring box.

 

“You didn't open it, did you?” Ash asks Eiji while drying his hair with a towel. He's in his own bathrobe that is a matching pair with Eiji's.

 

“No, I only have seen the box.” Eiji puts the ring box aside to look at Ash. He asks, “What are you going to wear to dinner? We don't really have any formal wear...”

 

Ash has a soft smile as he answers, “A button down and some jeans will be fine. We don't need to be dressed to the nines to eat like kings, Eiji.”

 

That makes Eiji smirk and Ash asks, “What's with that look?”

 

“It's funny, considering your past. You were raised to be a socialite despite all the abuse and yet you're still the same guy who wears a t-shirt and ripped jeans when we go to events.” Eiji means no harm in mentioning the past and Ash takes no offense because Eiji is right. Perhaps it's because of Dino why Ash refuses to dress up too fancy for anything anymore but he will at least do Eiji a favor and wear nice clothes to dinner.

 

Ash snorts after that and leans to give Eiji a kiss on the cheek but Eiji meets his lips with his own for a quick peck. Both giggle at the exchange before Ash says, “Unless you wanna see me naked, I suggest you get out of here.” Ash goes to the closet to get clothes that are saved for special occasions.

 

“Then by all means, I'm gonna stay right where I am-” Eiji gets pelted in the face with his own dress shirt and slacks that Ash throws at him.

 

…

 

When they get to the restaurant, both men realize just how pompous this restaurant is. The place is made to feel like an old Chinese restaurant but with fine cutlery and dishware. The tables are made of fine, polished wood and the staff are dressed in fine silks. To Ash, it's easy for him to just imagine it's any other Chinese restaurant in order to not feel under dressed but Eiji is in awe of the place and obvious isn't secure in his fashion choice of a blue button down, black slacks, and a navy blue tie. Ash is in a simple white button down with brand-new black jeans, not as dressed up as Eiji is.

 

Ash checks them in, showing his ID to confirm he is the one that booked the reservation. The waitress takes them deep into the restaurant towards the 'lovers' private table. Everything is going well until Ash catches the glimpse of two familiar faces at a private table. He squeezes Eiji's hand and Eiji's gaze follows where Ash is looking. Eiji is open-mouthed in shock to see Sing and Yut-Lung are at a table, seeming to both be enjoying rice wine with their meals while in deep conversation.

 

Ash and Eiji don't go unnoticed because both men at the private table seem to sense they're being watched and go wide-eyed when they see them. Before Ash can try to guide Eiji to keep following the waitress, Eiji goes towards the private table.

 

“Eiji!” Ash scolds lightly, not ready to face his old enemy.

 

Yut-Lung stands from the table against Sing's advisement. Sing sighs when Yut-Lung approaches Eiji. Yut-Lung is in green silks and his hair is tied in a ponytail. Sing has a full dark gray suit on with a silver tie. In his smooth voice, Yut-Lung greets, “Hello Eiji, I didn't think I would see you here.”

 

Eiji holds out a hand for Yut-Lung to shake and he does. Eiji greets, “It's nice to see you under better circumstances. What brings you here?”

 

“On a Valentine's getaway with my friend and business partner. We decided Japan would be a nice place to visit. How about you?” Yut-Lung isn't hostile like he has been in the past. If anything, he seems to actually be trying to be nice to Eiji.

 

Ash gets tense at Eiji's answer of, “Here with my boyfriend... Or, I should say fiance.” It's a flex against Yut-Lung but he understands what Eiji is doing.

 

Yut-Lung and Sing both seem surprised at the fiance part. Both Ash and Sing expect Yut-Lung to lash out somehow but instead, Yut-Lung gives a half smile and says, “Congratulations on your engagement. I hope you both are happy.”

 

Sing and Ash are relieved that that didn't go disastrously. Yut-Lung looks between Ash and Eiji and suggests, “Perhaps you should return to your date?”

 

Eiji and Ash nod before Yut-Lung returns to the table to sit down and sip his rice wine. Ash and Sing share a nod before the two groups part. When Ash and Eiji are out of earshot, Ash asks almost furiously, “Why the fuck did you try to poke the hornet's nest telling Yut-Lung that?”

 

Eiji doesn't answer seriously, joking, “Sometimes you need to do dangerous things to feel alive.”

 

Ash complains, “That's not the point! That was really stupid of you when you already knew he was jealous of us.”

 

“... I know, Ash. I still needed to see how he would react. I wanted to see if the past could really stay in the past.” Eiji has a flat tone and Ash realizes what Eiji's means. It was a test to see if their life really has turned to normal... and by Yut-Lung's reaction, it has become normal now.

 

Ash takes Eiji's hand to comfort him. After that, dinner at their own private table goes well. Ash gives Eiji the ring and Eiji wears it proudly. Ash is happy and so is Eiji. One day, they are going to get married. Perhaps they can't throw away all of the past but they can embrace what they can and prepare for the future. They're ready for a new chapter in their lives.

 

…

 

Sing asks Yut-Lung later when they're back at their shared hotel room something. He asks, “Why didn't you get angry that Ash and Eiji are happy?”

 

Yut-Lung is a bit drunk from rice wine and the champagne he's drinking now while he eats chocolate covered strawberries on his bed. However, he is sober enough to answer, “Why would I get angry at someone's happiness these days? I'm being a good boy; I'm going to therapy and my therapist says I shouldn't be jealous of anyone's happiness until I actively try to make myself happy.”

 

Sing sits on the edge of the bed and asks, “Well, what is making you happy these days?”

 

Yut-Lung answers that by getting out his phone and opening an app on it to show Sing. Sing raises an eyebrow and says, “So, you're online dating?”

 

Yut-Lung makes a noise of confirmation before he pulls up a direct message thread with him and another guy. Sing starts to read the DMs from the first message they sent one another. The other guy looks like a nerd in his profile picture; thick glasses, a shirt with an anime girl on it, and a fucking body pillow with another anime girl on it.

 

Sing tries not to laugh at first. What the actual fuck does Yut-Lung see in this guy? Well, he isn't laughing as he reads the direct messages between them. The anime nerd seems to be really nice to Yut-Lung and calls him pretty a lot. He apparently sends Yut-Lung links to fanfiction and doujins he likes and genuinely seems to be in awe that Yut-Lung is even talking to him.

 

Yut-Lung asks, “How does he seem? I really like him. He's a dork and cute.”

 

“This poor bastard doesn't realize he's falling in love with a member of the Chinese mafia...” Sing comments and Yut-Lung laughs.

 

Suddenly, the anime nerd seems to be online and sends a link to what looks like a fanfiction site and tags the message along with is as, “Hey babe, I wrote some fanfiction about us for Valentine's day. I hope you like it >w<”

 

Sing hands the phone to Yut-Lung and he seems to be smitten by that message. Sing can only shake his head. Yut-Lung has it bad for an anime nerd but at least he isn't trying to sabotage Ash and Eiji anymore. Thank God for small favors.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
